


An Ancient Name

by tayredgrave



Series: Tay's Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayredgrave/pseuds/tayredgrave
Summary: Another Dionysus-focused poem. This was also written in 2013 and I really like how it turned out!





	An Ancient Name

He calls you to him,  
Slips you into ecstasy as  
He states his name.

He asks you to dance in his honor,  
To drink in his honor,  
To become drunk in his honor.

He asks you to dance in his name,  
To drink in his name,  
To become drunk in his name,  
Like his beloved Maenads.

You state your devotion to him and  
He passes his cup of wine to you with  
A gentle smile.

You don’t notice the sparkle  
Of madness in his eyes.

You dance for him,  
You drink for him,  
You slip into madness for him.

When you come to sobriety,  
With a vague recollection,  
You remember his name,  
One from ancient days,  
Dionysus.


End file.
